


Allies

by GabiGoober



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, More characters to be added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabiGoober/pseuds/GabiGoober
Summary: A night at a tavern lead to a pirate following her around her city. But maybe she could make it work.





	Allies

Genevieve's feet hit the ground as she ran through the throngs of people that usually filled the Havana streets. She silently prayed that she would be hidden from the pirate, lost amidst the crowd. Unfortunately the hope was gone when she realized his eyes were focused completely on her. Getting lost in the streets of Havana was her last chance, her only hope. Nerves were lit inside of her, with a sense of determination that hadn't left her since her mother died, a sense of self preservation. She cursed at her own stupidity at getting caught in the building. If she weren't being chased she would have wondered how he saw her, when no one had ever caught her before. Regardless, this was her home, and she knew it better than any pirate. If she could only get ahead.

 

She was quick, but he was quicker. Genevieve blamed her short legs, because even though she turned left and right at different intervals, he was still a breath away from reaching her. Curse words tumbled out of her mouth as she looked up at the dead end that approached. She placed her foot on a window ledge, as she attempted an escape through the rooftops of the city. As she placed her hand and grasped onto a ledge, she felt her shirt being pulled backwards; the pirate had chased her down and caught her. She hit the ground without grace, the wind knocked from her lungs. Genevieve gasped for air, she felt like a wounded animal in front of the predator.

 

"What do you want from me?" She asked, slowly as she regained her breath. Whether he cared or failed to notice the state she was in, Genevieve wasn't certain.

 

"Information," the blond haired pirate responded, staring down at her without any emotion on his face.

 

She scoffed slightly, raising an eyebrow in return. "Not what most pirates want." Genevieve decided to play dumb, "What makes you think I have information?"

 

"Don't act like I didn't see you, lass," he responded and crouched down so his forearms rested on his knees, his weight fully resting on the soles of his feet. "Like you aren't capable of getting information."

 

Gene raised herself to rest her body on her forearms, her breathing since returned to normal. She decided to test her luck with the pirate. It seemed that right now, he needed her skills and information. "Even if I could do what you ask, what would I get in return?"

 

His seemingly impenetrable solemn stare was broken when you said this, a hint of amusement crossed his features. "Tell me what you got from that building first," he smirked.

 

She shook her head with ease, her lips toying upwards with a smirk. "Pay for my services and I'll give you what I got," she said with a smile.

 

He scowled, his fingers found his pouch and got two gold coins out. "Now will you tell me?" Genevieve went to take the coins from him, but he pulled them back towards himself.

 

"Information," he replied again. He smiled a crooked, false smile.

 

She smiled back, mirroring the level of falseness in your own smile as well. "Of course," she said, as she stood slowly and leaned against the wall of the house she had previously tried to climb. "Well, as it turns out our dear Governor Torres is having some friends come into town."

 

He smiled, as he rocked himself back onto his feet. He walked around you, touching his chin with his finger in thought. Genevieve narrowed her eyes, holding her hand out to him.

 

He stopped in front of her, as he stopped his hands in front of her. "Names?"

 

"Yeah, I'm gonna need more money for that," she said with a smile.

 

He handed her the money she was due, but then grabbed two more gold coins from his pocket. "Names," he said again.

 

"Julien du Casse and Woodes Rogers," she said, as he handed her the rest of the money.

 

He smiled, as he looked her up and down before he settled on her eyes. "Edward Kenway."

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, before she settled on his blue eyes. "Genevieve," she crossed her arms in front of her.


End file.
